


Alike

by cuppydogcity



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bonding, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Heavy, Trans Male Character, Trans Scout, trans characters written by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppydogcity/pseuds/cuppydogcity
Summary: Scout discovers something he didn't know about Heavy.
Relationships: Heavy & Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Alike

Heavy was sitting in the locker room, half-dressed after his shower. A part of his arm still twinged when he moved it a certain way - he was stretching it gently, hoping to coax the overextended muscle into relaxing. They only won today by the skin of their teeth, a sprained muscle would likely cost them the match tomorrow.

A feeling prickled the back of his neck, making his hair stand on end; somebody was watching him.

He’s used to the feeling; being the tallest man in the room most times does have its downsides. With a well-practiced nonchalance, he continued stretching his arm as he sneaked a glance at whoever was watching him.

It turned out to be Scout. That was something Heavy didn’t expect; typically the man’s chattering would have given him away. This is the quietest Heavy has ever seen him. 

“Yes?” Heavy asked, which seemed to startle the man watching him.

“Oh! Uh, I, uh, didn’t know you were in here. Was, uh, gonna take a shower.”

That seemed true, at least - he was shirtless, clutching his towels to his chest, and Scout _did_ usually take his showers after everyone else.

The time Soldier had questioned him about it, he had said something about ‘not wanting to make people jealous with his godlike physique’. Nobody heckled him about it; after all, Pyro showered after the others, too, most often in the dead of night.

Heavy, on the other hand, showered with the rest of them, and he was most days too tired and sore to care. Today, however, was his day to sweep the floor, so he was much later than usual.

The two men stared at each other for a moment, before Heavy went back to his stretching. He expected Scout to leave and go shower, but instead he continued lingering, silence stretching between them.

“What is it, little Scout?”

“Nothin’! Nothin’ at all, I-- uh,” he floundered for words, looking anywhere but at Heavy. Heavy realized that he had been staring at his surgery scars.

“Scout.” Heavy was not going to take any mockery or harsh words. “What is it?”

Scout blanched, clearly trying to find something to say, “I..” he stuttered for a few moments, “You’re, uh.”

“Transgender?”

“Yeah! Yeah, that!”

“And?”

“Nothin’! It’s great! Good for you, y’know, I just didn’t.. I just didn’t know that there were, uh. Others.”

Heavy raised an eyebrow as things clicked into place. The shower, the fact that he always scrambled to collect his mail first, that time Scout passed out and Medic, for once, didn’t go into detail about the cause over dinner.

“Mm.”

“I’ll just be goin’ now, uh, sorry to trouble you, big guy,” he said, clearly feeling awkward. An embarrassed flush was creeping over his neck, turning his ears a bright red.

“Wait.”

“What?” Scout turned around to face him again. He was rubbing the towel he was clutching between his forefinger and thumb and tapping his foot, trying to burn off some energy.

“You are as well, yes?”

Scout looked relieved that Heavy wasn’t upset. “Yeah.”

“It is good to know that there are others.”

“Yea-- wait, huh? What? Who?”

“Is not my place to say. But we are not alone. And the others, though not like us, they do not mind should you ever tell them.”

A look of wonder passed over Scout’s face, as if he had never even thought of this. “I--woah.”

Another moment of silence passed between them, neither saying a word.

“Did you not say you were going to shower?”

“I did! I, I did, I just,” Again Scout hemmed and hawed, hand against the wall. “Is that a recent development, your, uh.” He waved a hand noncommittally around his torso area.

Heavy let out a short huff of laughter.

“Doctor is very talented.”

“You mean our doc? Like, Medic? He- he did it? For you?” Scout did a double take, as if he was surprised to see that Heavy was still in one piece.

“Like I said, Doctor is very talented.” He looked at Scout, hoping his meaning was clear.

It seemed to get through. “Would he really? For- for me, too?” Though his expression was hopeful, Heavy could see something else, too. A shadow, perhaps a flicker of hesitance.

“In case you are worried, Doctor already knows about your tattoo. Which is misspelled, if you did not know.”

“I mean, everyone always _says_ that, but--”

“He saw it when he replaced your heart, and again, when he had to take bird out of chest. Do not worry.”

Scout still looked skeptical. Heavy sighed.

“Is something bothering you?”

“No, no, nothin’. It’s just..” He shifts his weight from foot to foot, clearly anxious. “I don’t want any of the guys findin’ out, yeah? Don’t want ‘em thinkin’ any different of me.”

Heavy understood. He had the same worry back when he first asked Doctor, before he knew his teammates well enough to know that they wouldn’t care.

“Think of it. Did Doctor ever tell you about my surgery, even though he is fan of telling every person about surgeries?”

“Well, no, but--”

“Has anyone treated me badly because of this, even though they know?”

He sighed. “I guess not. Just find it kinda hard to believe, yeah?”

Heavy nodded heavily. “Is scary, yes? But whether you decide to or not, nobody will think badly of you.”

Scout cracked a small, sideways smile at that. “Yeah. I guess so.”

“And if anybody gives you tough time, let me know.” He gives Scout a smile and raises a fist.

“Thanks, big guy.”

“You are welcome.” Heavy suddenly remembered something else-- “Take care of your lungs. Do not wear binder while on the field.”

“Psh,” Scout waves a hand at him, “Doc already gave me that lecture, thank you very much.”

“When you passed out?”

“..Yes.”

“Take heed of his word. Do not do it again. You know what will happen if I see you doing that again.” Heavy raised his fist again, though this time the threat was undercut by him laughing loudly.

Scout nodded, and finally headed for the shower. Heavy finished up his stretches, and headed out.

A week later, a series of furious knocks stirred him from his reading.

Upon opening the door, a furious Scout greeted him.

“He _fixed_ my _tattoo_!!”

**Author's Note:**

> wa i hope you liked that!! its my first time writing tf2 characters, i hope it sounded alright!! :D i have a few things in the wings for both tf2 and half life, so please look out for them!  
> please let me know what you think of this! :-)


End file.
